


Vivre pour soi

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 9 et 10 - Maison SerpentardHarry et Marcus





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Crime, Friendship

 **Maison :**  Serpentard

 **Pairing :**  Marcus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Nous sommes de nouveau réunis aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle histoire, la cinquième, du Calendrier de l'Avant, mais également pour la 9e journée ! Là on va enchainer toutes les histoires à deux chapitres, donc Serpentard (puisqu'on a fini le premier roulement) puis Poufousffle, ensuite Serdaigle et enfin Gryffondor.

Bon, sinon concernant ce nouveau chapitre, on va commencer par l'histoire d'Harry, un peu particulière, ce chapitre serra peut-être plus sombre à vos yeux, vous verrez bien et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, je compte sur vous !

**°0o0°**

_**Vivre pour soi – Partie 1** _

**…**

Dumbledore était entré dans une pièce neutre, avec de petites fenêtres en hauteur, deux chaises fixées au sol et une table avec une étrange anse fixée dessus. Lorsqu'il avait cherché l'adresse donnée sur la lettre d'Harry, il n'aurait pas cru se retrouver dans un tel endroit. En fait, il n'aurait jamais cru devoir entrer dans ce genre d'établissement tout court, que ce soit pour Harry Potter ou pour tout autre élève.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde, d'après son uniforme. Dumbledore ne vit pas tout de suite derrière lui, l'enfant qui avançait à la suite du garde. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un survêtement gris parfaitement à sa taille et d'un t-shirt bleu clair qui lui collait presque à la peau. Pourtant ce ne fut pas les vêtements presque neufs qu'il portait, qui attirèrent le regard de Dumbledore. Non, le vieux directeur fixa avec stupéfaction l'impressionnant dessin noir qui courait sur la peau de l'enfant de Lily et James.

Ce dernier fut installé face à lui, ses menottes entravées par l'anse, le forçant à se voûter un peu vers l'avant. Dumbledore n'entendit pas le garde lui dire qu'il pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quel moment, son regard bleu toujours fixé sur l'étrange dessin. Un long silence s'instaura entre les deux individus, puis Harry soupira et demanda d'une voix lasse :

« On m'a dit que j'avais un visiteur, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Dumbledore se reprit. Il était là pour commencer à former le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, non pas pour se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'attendait à le retrouver battu et affamé par les Dursley, élevé sans amour et reconnaissant à la première personne qui lui manifesterait de l'affection, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, Dumbledore avait de bonnes chances de croire que sortir Harry de prison – car oui, l'enfant se trouvait bel et bien dans une prison pour mineur – le résultat serait le même : il lui en serait reconnaissant, baisant le sol qu'il foulait et faisant de chacune de ses paroles une bénédiction divine.

Il commença donc à lui raconter ses origines, les raisons de la mort de ses parents, ce qui signifiait les choses étranges qui lui arrivaient sous le coup de la colère ou de la peur. Il lui conta également l'histoire de Voldemort – la version officielle et non pas son enfance – puis l'attaque du 31 octobre sur sa maison. Sa formidable survie et malheureusement le fait qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa tante comme seule famille, à qui il avait été confié.

« Je vais te sortir d'ici Harry et tu iras à Poudlard. » Lui assura le vieil homme avec un faux sourire affable.

Le tout jeune adolescent de 11 ans assis face à lui, n'avait pas prononcé un mot et n'avait montré aucune émotion – surprise, peur, tristesse ou reconnaissance, rien. Il haussa simplement un sourcil et lui demanda :

« J'ai plaidé coupable pour le meurtre de Vernon, et malgré les circonstances atténuantes, je dois encore tirer au moins un an ici. Comment allez-vous faire alors ? »

« Le… Le meurtre de… ? » Bredouilla incrédule Dumbledore.

Il avait bien sûr compris qu'il se trouvait dans une prison, mais il pensait qu'Harry y avait atterrit à cause d'une petite bêtise d'enfant : un vol ou quelque chose de cet acabit.

« Ouais. J'ai planté ce porc. C'était lui ou moi de toute façon. C'était un meurtre prémédité, mais avec circonstance atténuante de légitime défense. »

Dumbledore soupira intérieurement, légitime défense, le Survivant n'était pas encore totalement perdu, il pourrait le mettre sur le bon chemin. Et puis, si c'était un cas de légitime défense, alors cela voulait dire qu'Harry s'était senti en danger, il pouvait donc utiliser cela.

« Ne t'inquiète donc de rien Harry, je te ferais sortir et tu n'aurais plus à craindre qu'on te fasse du mal. » Lui répondit-il sur un ton de grand-père bienveillant.

Harry se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sarcastique, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais deviner. Le directeur de Poudlard se sentit irrité à cette constatation, mais il n'en montra rien et son regard retomba sur le dessin noir, il préféra lui signaler l'inconvenance de son apparence :

« Il te faudra te laver pour enlever ton dessin mon garçon. »

Là Harry ne put retenir un ricanement, presque sinistre.

« Ça s'enlève pas. C'est un tattoo, ça reste pour toujours. » Lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire indulgent, comme s'il parlait à un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre ou un vieux papy n'ayant plus toute sa tête.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, avec l'évidente intention d'effacer le tatouage avec un sort – sans même avoir la certitude que cela marcherait. Mais le pré-adolescent se redressa brusquement de sa chaise et plaqua la baguette sur la table d'un geste vif. Dumbledore observa avec incrédulité les menottes maintenant ouvertes qui ne retenaient plus le jeune homme à la table. Ce dernier se pencha vers le vieil homme et lui murmura :

« Vous prenez un peu trop de libertés pour un vieux qui m'a abandonné sur le pas d'une porte et qui m'a laissé toutes ses années entre les mains d'un pédophile. Si vous effacez mon tatouage, vous finirez avec mon porc d'oncle, dans un cercueil enfoui sous terre. »

Le directeur pensa à appeler le gardien, il se rappelait maintenant que ce dernier était censé monter la garder à l'extérieur, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Harry l'interrompu :

« Inutile, il ne vous entendra pas. »

Dumbledore sentit à ce moment-là un sort de silence qui entourait toute la pièce. Apparemment son protégé était un formidable sorcier qui maîtrisait sa magie instinctive avec une facilité impossible… Il était doué, très doué ! Mais aussi dangereux… Harry ne loupa pas la lueur calculatrice qui traversa les yeux du vieil homme, il avait depuis longtemps appris à lire dans les regards pour savoir à quoi s'attendre de son entourage. Cependant, il ne se laisserait pas faire, comme il ne s'était pas laissé faire avec Vernon. Il plaça alors sa main devant les yeux bleus qui le sondaient jusqu'à présent et pensa. Il pensa à effacer sa mémoire, faisant en sorte que l'homme à la barbe blanche oublie ce qu'il savait de ses capacités et surtout qu'il croit que son sort avait échoué, que son tatouage ne partirait pas.

Après tout, il y tenait à ce tatouage. Il montrait son appartenance au clan de Nasir, le seul être vivant qui avait décidé de le protéger. Il ne laisserait pas un inconnu, et encore moins un vieux manipulateur qui se faisait passer pour un papy gâteau, lui enlever le symbole de son nouveau départ. Le départ d'une vie où il vivrait pour lui et où il agirait dans son unique intérêt.

**oOo**

Harry ne se laissait pas impressionner par les murmures qui l'entouraient. Tout le monde le regardait et si autrefois une telle chose l'aurait mis mal à l'aise, il se contentait aujourd'hui de les ignorer la tête haute. A ses côtés, Draco Malfoy affichait un air narquois, observant les remous que créait son nouvel ami. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, il faut dire que son tatouage attirait bien plus l'attention que sa cicatrice qui passait inaperçu à côté du dessin Maori.

Le tatouage d'Harry était en effet impressionnant : il commençait sur la moitié droite de son visage, se dessinant sur sa tempe, remontant légèrement sur son front et descendant sur sa pommette et sa joue. Il coulait ensuite au-dessus et derrière l'oreille. Le tatouage s'élargissait de nouveau au niveau de son cou, marquant même sa nuque. Au début du dos, Harry lui avait montré un magnifique requin qui ressortait sur le tatouage par la simplicité du motif et par son contour : un cercle entourait le requin et contrairement au reste du tatouage où chaque espace était rempli, il n'y avait dans ce cercle que le requin, le mettant en valeur et attirant le regard. De ce que Draco avait pu voir du reste du tatouage, ce dernier courait sur son épaule et apparemment une partie de son torse et de son dos, et recouvrait presqu'en entier son bras droit.

Le tatouage était vraiment minutieux et spectaculaire. De plus, avec sa coupe singulière, il semblait réellement venu d'un autre monde : il était rasé sur les côtés, permettant ainsi de voir son tatouage, et seules quelques mèches plus longues tombaient sur ses yeux et sur son front, cachant aussi en grande partie sa cicatrice, et autour de son visage. Draco s'était tout de suite sentit bien avec lui, malgré son physique décalé et totalement hors des normes, et il s'était amusé à le peigner pendant une partie du voyage, voulait tester l'effet que cela lui donnerait si ces cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par du gel. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit que sa poupée du moment n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Sous le coup de la surprise, il avait fixé la cicatrice un long moment, puis il avait continué son affaire sans rien dire de plus.

Avoir les cheveux en arrière lui avait donné un côté plus mature, mais Harry avait fini par remettre en place ses cheveux, les laissant tomber de nouveau devant son regard, assombrissant ses yeux verts et le rendant tout de suite plus dangereux, plus sombre, moins ouvert. Et c'était ce qu'il semblait être de manière générale : son ton était cassant, il cherchait à rabaisser toute personne qui pouvait croire le regarder de haut, son sourire en coin était sarcastique et il semblait réfractaire à tout contact physique. En fait, ce fut exactement cette attitude qui plut immédiatement à Draco, peut-être parce qu'Harry ressemblait à son parrain. Ils étaient en effet étonnamment semblables dans leur manière d'être. Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison également, qu'il avait si vite apprécié Harry.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il ne fallut guère plus de cinq minutes pour que quelqu'un remarque l'apparence singulière d'Harry et que les élèves plus âgés commencent à chuchoter entre eux. Une fois encore, Draco s'amusait beaucoup de l'attention qu'Harry attirait involontairement, il avait hâte de voir son parrain faire la connaissance de l'adolescent : est-ce qu'ils s'entendraient bien avec leurs caractères similaires, ou bien est-ce qu'au contraire ils ne pourraient pas se supporter pour cette même raison ? Dans tous les cas, Draco ne comptait pas arrêter d'en côtoyer un sur la demande de l'autre. Il s'amusait bien trop de cette situation.

« Potter, Harry ! » S'exclama MacGonagall.

Depuis la table des Serpentards, Draco se pencha en avant, autant pour saisir les réactions de tous lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que l'adolescent étrange n'était autre que leur Survivant adoré, et plus particulièrement celles des Professeurs.

Harry se dégagea de la foule, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir les mains de ses poches, sa robe de sorcier grande ouverte sur son uniforme. Draco aurait cru que le Survivant dédaignerait l'uniforme au vu de son caractère, mais tout au contraire, il avait enfilé ses vêtements avec un soin tout particulier, boutonnant sa chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton et celle-ci rentrée dans le pantalon. Pourtant malgré sa tenue stricte, son attitude restait décontractée.

Un silence assourdissant ce fit entendre lorsqu'Harry grimpa les marches qui le menèrent jusqu'au Choixpeau. La professeur de Métamorphose resta béate quelques secondes, avant de poser l'artefact magique sur la tête de l'enfant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le fixer avec insistance. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'éclater de rire, les têtes des élèves et des professeurs – sauf celle du directeur malheureusement – valaient vraiment le détour, même celles de son parrain.

« SERPENTARD ! » Cria soudain le Choixpeau.

Le blond tourna la tête si vite qu'il entendit ses os craquer. La répartition avait à peine durée une minute, en fait il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait durée aussi longtemps. Il se serait attendu à un peu plus de débat dans la tête du Survivant, mais vraisemblablement, il avait déjà choisi sa maison… Draco ne savait pas si cette répartition était réellement surprenante : du peu qu'il avait pu voir de l'adolescent, il n'avait pas l'air d'un stupide Gryffondor défendant veuve et orphelin et détestant tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin avec les serpents, mais il avait tout de même un côté sauvage et anticonformiste, la spécialité des Gryffons… Pourtant le Choixpeau avait à peine douté de son choix…

Ce fut donc toujours dans le silence qu'Harry prit place à la table des Serpentards, les mains toujours dans les poches et les jambes croisés. Il détonait et en même temps, il était tout à fait à sa place.

**oOo**

Harry regarda la chouette de Gringotts s'envoler dans le ciel blanc d'hiver. C'était la troisième fois déjà qu'il devait interdire une procédure de Dumbledore, visant à obtenir de l'argent de ses comptes. Lors de la première lettre, il s'était demandé si le directeur était vraiment légitime dans sa démarche, mais heureusement, il avait pu trouver de l'aide dans en la personne de Blaise Zabini. Le Serpentard de son année s'y connaissait étrangement bien en finance et en loi, sûrement à cause de sa mère qui était une habile avocate, en plus d'être la veuve la plus riche du monde sorcier – et la femme qui fut le plus de fois mariée dans sa vie aussi.

Il avait vu quelques soirs le jeune garçon se pencher sur des lignes de chiffres, de plusieurs comptes personnels et rédiger de nombreuses lettres à Gringotts, il s'était donc tout naturellement dirigé vers lui pour avoir un avis. Grand bien lui en prit car si dans un premier temps, il avait douté du transfert d'argent – après tout, il avait été indiqué comme raison « paiement des études » – Blaise avait semblé scandalisé d'une telle facture.

 **« Tu as fait le bon choix. »**  Lui murmura une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps à connaître.

 **« Je le sais. »**  Répliqua Harry.  **« Mais cette histoire commence à me lasser. »**  Continua-t-il en soupirant mentalement.

Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il sentit sa conscience être tirée plus loin dans son esprit. Il se retrouva bientôt devant Tom, qui caressa machinalement ses cheveux, tout en le serrant doucement contre lui. Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte, confiant.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Tom avait toujours été là pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Tom avait tout d'abord été un père à ses yeux, puis un grand-frère et un mentor. Il avait même été son amour d'enfance pendant deux petites années. Mais il était finalement revenu à sa place légitime de frère et de guide. Harry pouvait toujours compter sur lui, il avait une confiance absolue en Tom bien que l'année dernière fut difficile pour eux : il y avait tout d'abord eu le meurtre de Vernon, mais ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui les avait séparés, mais sa rencontre en prison avec Nasir qui était rapidement devenu important pour Harry.

Tom s'était révélé profondément jaloux, refusant de partager sa place de protecteur avec ce fils de criminel. Nasir était en effet né dans une famille qui avait fait du crime son métier, et il suivait religieusement les traces de son père et de ses frères. Il avait tout de suite remarquer Harry, il était minuscule au milieu de ses adolescents qui avaient tous au moins trois ans de plus que lui. Pourtant malgré son jeune âge, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bien plus sombres que la plupart des autres adolescents emprisonnés. C'était ce qui avait séduit l'adolescent de quinze ans mais aussi ce qu'il l'avait poussé à vouloir le protéger.

Ce fut grâce à Nasir qu'Harry reçut ses premiers vêtements à sa taille – même l'uniforme carcéral qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivé était trop grand – et aux fils de petites attentions similaires, Nasir était devenu une partie intégrante de la vie d'Harry. Deux mois après son arrivé, Harry rencontrait en cachette un tatoueur du clan de Nasir emprisonné dans le bâtiment voisin, pour la première d'une longue série de séances de tatouage. A ce moment-là, Harry ne voulait plus entendre parler de Tom après que ce dernier lui ait révélé la vérité sur son existence – un Horcruxe de l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents et qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Lorsqu'il s'était fait tatouer le requin de Nasir, il avait particulièrement apprécié le désaccord de Tom.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas seulement accepté ce tatouage à la lourde symbolique pour punir Tom, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait faire partie de la famille de Nasir, une famille réelle et qui ne se trouvait pas seulement dans sa tête comme avec Tom. D'ailleurs, lors de sa dernière séance avec le tatoueur, il avait demandé un tatouage de serpent sur la hanche gauche, dans son esprit, ce serpent symbolisait Tom et il avait l'impression de l'avoir maintenant un peu plus près de lui.

 **« J'empêcherais Dumbledore de faire toi sa marionnette. »**  Promit Tom dans un murmure, à son oreille.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre Tom, il avait confiance. Confiance en son gardien démoniaque, confiance en sa famille moldue et criminelle et confiance en Blaise et Draco pour être à ses côtés et l'aider. Il ne tomberait pas entre les mains de Dumbledore, que se soit de son plein gré ou contre son gré.

_**A suivre...** _

**°0o0°**

Donc voilà pour ce début d'histoire, on commence donc cette histoire dans une prison... C'est chouette non ?

Bon en tout cas, vous vous en doutez, l'OC est de moi xD Concernant le tatouage d'Harry, c'est un mélange de plusieurs tatouages aperçut via google image, donc je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de vous fournir une image de référence, désolé...

Pour cette partie, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, donc je vous à demain pour de nouvelles aventures !

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Romance, Mpreg

 **Maison :**  Serpentard

 **Pairing :**  Marcus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Hello, one se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la seconde partie de ce petit Serpentard!Harry, On a vu un peu le caractère d'Harry dans la partie précédente avec sa relation avec Tom et Dumbledore. Ainsi que sa grande confiance avec Nasir. Ce dernier ne sera d'ailleurs mentionné, il n'apparaitra jamais directement.

Cette fois on s'intéresse à Marcus et Harry, le couple de cette petite histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez !

**°0o0°**

_**Vivre pour soi – Partie 2** _

**…**

Lorsque Marcus fut appelé ce matin-là pour un problème domestique, il s'était attendu à une maison ayant mis ses habitants dehors ou les ayant attaqués, une magie domestique devenu incontrôlable ou un fantôme vengeur. C'était généralement le genre de travail dont il devait s'occuper sous le couvert du terme « domestique ». Être Auror n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Mais il avait fait ce choix consciemment.

Avec cela en tête, il fut donc surpris de devoir se rendre à Saint-Mangouste, généralement ils intervenaient sur place, pendant l'action, pas après coup. Une infirmière l'accueillit avec le visage grave et Marcus redouta presque ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre vers laquelle on le menait. On le laissa devant une porte et il crut entendre l'infirmière lui murmurer de « retrouver rapidement ce salop ».

Il hésita un moment, fixant la cloison qui le séparait de sa nouvelle affaire. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et il ouvrit la porte. Marcus ne fit pas un pas dans la chambre, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, il reconnut sans mal celui qui fut son cadet à Poudlard : Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas changé le moins du monde : son tatouage noir détonnait toujours sur son visage à la peau pâle, et sa coiffure rasée sur les côtés, lui donnait toujours un air de voyou. Pourtant quelque chose était différent : des pansements recouvraient par endroit ses bras et une méchante blessure s'étalait sur l'une de ses joues.

Marcus serra les poings quand il reprit conscience de la vision qu'Harry lui offrait. Il avait toujours apprécié ce garçon qui se dressait face aux préjugés avec arrogance. Les sorciers de la Lumière n'avaient jamais pu faire d'Harry leur symbole et leur égérie, pas même Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pendant quelques années essayés d'attenter à sa vie, mais il avait finalement disparu du jour au lendemain, sans que personne n'entende plus parler de lui. Pourtant Marcus savait, par son père, que Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort, la marque des ténèbres était toujours aussi sombre et parfois une étrange chaleur s'en dégageait.

D'ailleurs, le directeur de Poudlard ne croyait pas en la disparition du mage noir et continuait de le traquer, clamant haut et fort qu'il était revenu et qu'il préparait un coup d'état. N'ayant aucun signe de vie de la part de Voldemort, les journaux en profitaient à cœur joie et chaque semaine, un nouveau titre paraissait sur la folie du Grand Manitou qui devrait prendre sa retraite. Marcus avait trouvé ça étrange que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se manifestent pas après toutes ses années de guerre et sa vengeance contre Harry, mais en même temps, il en était soulagé car il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu supporter de s'agenouiller devant cet homme par peur, comme son père l'avait fait. Il était donc plutôt satisfait des évènements, surtout que grâce à ce politicien venu d'Amérique, un certain Marvolo Gaunt, les choses commençaient à bouger aussi pour les utilisateurs de magie «  _noire_  ».

L'Auror s'avança donc finalement dans la chambre et fit en sorte d'être tout d'abord dans le champ visuel de son ancien cadet, avant de toucher doucement sa main.

« Salut, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Quelle ironie… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible, mais qui sembla presque retentir dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda doucement Marcus, sans personne autour d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer un peu plus affectueux avec Harry.

« Je me retrouve à expliquer à mon ex-petit-ami, que mon nouvel ex-petit-ami m'a battu quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceint. C'est de l'ironie ça, non ? »

Le sarcasme était palpable dans sa voix, mais Marcus ne retint sur l'instant que la partie sur le bébé à venir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à abdomen plat d'Harry et s'imagina le voir enfler petit à petit.

« Je vais prendre ton témoignage. » Se contenta de dire pourtant l'Auror.

Ainsi, Marcus apprit une petite partie de la vie d'Harry après qu'ils se soient perdus de vue à la fin de ses études. Notamment que son ancien cadet s'était installé avec un jeune homme de son année, Stephen Cornfoot, un autre Serpentard. Pendant deux ans, tout s'était bien passé entre eux. Pourtant, ce matin, après un test à Saint-Mangouste, quand Harry lui avait annoncé son nouvel état, Stephen s'était soudainement montré violent, le frappant et le battant, tout en l'insultant. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, il n'était qu'une passade pour Stephen, en attendant que sa fiancée ait l'âge de se marier. Marcus avait été surpris de son calme lorsqu'il avait dit ça, le Survivant s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement eu de sentiments amoureux forts pour lui.

Marcus en fut encore plus surpris quand il comprit qu'Harry comptait garder l'enfant. Il aurait cru qu'il voudrait s'en débarrasser : il n'aimait pas l'autre père et en plus celui-ci avait bien failli tuer les tuer tous les deux. Mais Harry n'avait même pas semblé hésiter, il comptait garder l'enfant, quoi qu'on lui dise. Lorsqu'il eut fini de prendre son témoignage, il eut beaucoup de mal à partir : il aurait voulu rester, réconforter un peu celui qui fut son petit-ami. Eux ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une telle manière : à la fin de ses études, et après sept mois de relations, ils avaient décidés de partir en bons termes car ils ne se sentaient pas capable de vivre une relation longue distance. Mais en le revoyant, Marcus s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Harry n'étaient pas entièrement partis.

**oOo**

Marcus toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse particulière. Une nouvelle fois pourtant, il se figea sur le pas de la porte, fixant avec surprise le célèbre politicien du moment, Marvolo Gaunt. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en vrai, il ne l'avait jamais croisé au Ministère et il ne l'avait donc vu qu'en photos. Autant dire que celles-ci ne lui rendaient pas justice. L'homme était vraiment très beau ! Ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés encadraient son visage pâle, deux yeux noirs, légèrement rougeoyants, le fixaient avec un certain mécontentement, sûrement à cause son impolitesse.

L'homme se tenait près d'Harry, une de ses mains tenant dans ses longs doigts fins et gracieux, celle plus petite du Survivant. Marcus n'eut pas le temps de se sentir jaloux, car il arriva enfin à se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment : lorsque Marvolo Gaunt avait commencé à faire parler de lui au Ministère de la Magie, l'ancien Serpentard avait eu une impression de déjà-vu, maintenant il s'en souvenait, cet homme était également le tuteur d'Harry depuis sa 5e année !

L'affaire avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle à Poudlard d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, et dans les journaux : il avait été révélé qu'Harry était un membre éloigné de la famille Gaunt lorsque son dernier membre avait posé une demande d'adoption pour le Survivant. Personne n'avait jamais réclamé la garde du Survivant, sûrement à cause des paroles et proclamations de Dumbledore, et il n'y avait plus personne de sa famille directe pour prendre soin de lui. L'adoption n'avait pas pris très longtemps et Harry avait rapidement dû aller vivre avec son nouveau tuteur.

« Bonjour Marcus. » Le salua Harry, le faisant sortir de ses souvenirs.

« Bonjour Harry, M. Gaunt. » Répondit l'Auror en donnant un hochement de tête au politicien.

« Le fameux Marcus Flint… » Susurra l'homme en le fixant avec attention. « Harry, je te dis à ce soir. »

« Au revoir Marvolo. »

Le politicien quitta la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé pour discuter avec son protégé. Ses capes tombèrent gracieusement autour de son corps et Marcus se tendit en le voyant s'approcher. Quelque chose de dangereux se dégageait de l'homme et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Le Gaunt s'arrêta une seconde à côté de lui et murmura :

« J'espère que vous ne finirez pas comme ce très cher M. Cornfoot. »

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait la chambre d'hôpital. Marcus vint mécaniquement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle depuis qu'il rendait visite à son ancien petit-ami. Il remarqua alors l'édition du jour de la Gazette, ouverte sur le lit. Le journal titrait la récente agression de Stephen Cornfoot qui avait été soigné à Saint-Mangouste mais dans un autre service. L'homme avait refusé de porter plainte et même si tout le monde avait une idée de la cause de cette attaque, personne ne semblait avoir de la peine pour lui. Harry n'avait certes jamais été un symbole pour les sorciers de la Lumière, mais il restait celui qui avait mis fin à la guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et donc le chouchou de la population sorcière.

Marcus en avait entendu parler hier dans les bureaux, aucun Auror ne semblait d'ailleurs près à se lancer à la recherche de l'agresseur de Stephen Cornfoot, il se murmurait partout que le sorcier l'avait mérité. L'ancien Serpentard n'en pensait pas moins, même si son métier aurait voulu qu'il n'ait pas ce genre de réflexions. Harry regardait d'un air absent la première page du journal qui montrait une photo de l'état de son ex. Il finit par poser le journal en secouant la tête, un sourire satisfait et amusé sur les lèvres :

« Nasir et Marvolo s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. »

L'Auror n'arriva pas à retenir un sourire. Il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait déjà, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait les arrêter, après tout personne n'avait porté plainte !

Harry se pencha vers Marcus et l'embrassa doucement. Le plus âgé ne tarda pas à répondre et à glisser une main dans la nuque de son cadet. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch venait tous les jours rendre visite à son ex-petit-ami, deux semaines qu'ils avaient recommencés à flirter ensemble et trois jours qu'ils se laissaient de nouveau à s'embrasser. Il faudrait sûrement un peu plus de temps pour qu'Harry considère de nouveau autoriser quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais lui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas s'en être pris à lui lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Et puis, même si l'enfant que portait le jeune homme n'était pas le sien, il pourrait accepter de s'en occuper, rien ne les empêcherait de lui donner des petits frères et sœurs dont il serait le père cette fois.

« N'écoute pas trop ce que Marvolo a pu te dire. » Déclara Harry une fois que leur baiser prit fin, tout en caressant sa joue. « Il en fait toujours trop. »

« Oh, je pense au contraire que je vais faire très attention à ce qu'il me dira. » Ricana Marcus.

Il était certain que le politicien pourrait mettre sa menace implicite à exécution au moindre faux pas, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du mal à Harry, donc il devrait survivre à Marvolo.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà ! Terminé pour celui-ci !

Alors, j'explique rapidement deux-trois trucs pour que vous puissiez totalement comprendre l'histoire.

Tout d'abord, les sorciers soumis peuvent tomber enceint, c'est ce qui les différencies des autres, mais je ne l'ai pas trop mis en avant pour cette fois, je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment et puis cela ne m'a pas semblé important, donc voilà, pour info, Harry est un soumis qui s'ignorait, Stephen Cornfoot était un Lambda et je ne sais pas si Marcus est un Lambda ou un Dominant, je pencherais plutôt pour un Lambda car de manière générale il est assez commun, donc voilà.

Je pense que tout le monde a compris que Marvolo Gaunt = Voldemort ! Ce ne doit pas être une trop grande surprise. En fait, la 4e année s'est déroulée comme dans le canon (à part qu'Harry était à Serpentard et qu'il sortait avec Marcus), alors quand Harry est apparu dans le cimetière et que Voldemort est revenu à la vie, Harry, avec l'aide du Tom dans sa tête, en a profité pour séparer l'Horcruxe qu'il avait dans la tête pour qu'il fusionne de nouveau avec l'âme de Voldemort (rituel etc.) et donc ayant obtenu le morceau d'âme qui avait veillé sur Harry, Voldemort a changé. Au début il n'était pas trop pour s'occuper d'Harry, mais il a récupéré les autres morceaux de son âme et finalement, de nouveau entier, il pouvait ressentir de nouveaux des sentiments bons et donc il a décidé de continuer ce que son Horcruxe avait commencé.

Pour Nasir, Harry n'a pas disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain, au contraire, il lui a même tout révéler sur le monde magique et donc il a continué à protéger Harry et à le soutenir. Il a par la suite fait la rencontre de Marvolo et malgré des débuts difficiles, les deux se sont mis d'accord pour protéger Harry. Parfois je me dis qu'il y a peu avoir plus entre eux (Nasir a 19/20 ans je rappelle quand Tom revient à la vie) mais je laisse ça à votre appréciation x)

A demain tout plein !

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
